In such an application, the torsion oscillation damping device may be integrated into a torsion damping system of a clutch adapted selectively to connect the internal combustion engine to the gearbox in order to filter vibrations caused by the acyclic operation of the engine.
Alternatively, in such an application, the torsion oscillation damping device may be integrated into a friction disk of the clutch or a hydrodynamic torque converter.
Such a torsion oscillation damping device conventionally employs a support and one or more pendular bodies mobile relative to that support, the movement relative to the support of the pendular bodies being guided by rolling members cooperating on the one hand with rolling tracks secured to the support and on the other hand with rolling tracks secured to the pendular bodies. Each pendular body comprises two pendular masses riveted together, for example. The rivet thus forms a connecting member for the two pendular masses. This rivet has two heads projecting axially beyond each pendular mass in the direction away from the support, therefore generating a certain bulk.
There exists a requirement to be able to secure two pendular masses of a pendular body in a manner that alleviates the aforementioned disadvantage.